This invention relates to an RFID wireless computer mouse system, and particularly to a system having a mouse that provides signals indicative of X-Y coordinates to move a cursor on a display screen of a computer without the use of batteries or a conventional power source.
Today's common mouse topology includes a wheel/axle configuration for each x and y direction and a moveable ball to turn the axles of the mouse in such directions. The direction of the moveable ball is typically detected by sensing the motion of the wheel/axle through various sensors, such as optical sensors. However, all current mouse designs require some type of local power source, either from a battery or DC power from a cable, to operate. The DC power is usually provided in the signal cable, which comes from the host computer, which is in signal communication with the computer or directly coupled to the computer. In short, today's mice can communicate wirelessly but still require an internal power source (e.g., batteries) or external power source (e.g., DC power).